1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a lampshade, and more particularly to a foldable lampshade.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional lampshades generally can not be folded and occupy a large space, which is very inconvenient during storage and transportation. Furthermore, the quantity of products in transport is also limited by the size of the lampshade, and the transport cost is accordingly high.
Therefore, the invention provides a foldable lampshade to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a foldable lampshade which facilitates convenient and cost-effective storing and transporting of the lampshade.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.